Daniel's bad day
by TawogTiger56
Summary: Well...As in the introduction I will say it again..last night,really now last night I dreamed about this,all that I am typing I dreamed about it,it was some kind of nightmare...combined with Sonic and Ghost thingies and I decided to write this somewhere,hope you will like it,also my OC Sierra is a Pink Hedgehog and Daniel's girlfriend she has Amy traits (addicted to Daniel)


An introduction note:Last night I dreamed that I was some kind of Sonic,but not Sonic,I was a Cyan (Light Blue)Hedgehog,very strange...I will not spoil anything else,read for yourself.  
It was a nice day,I woke up..sun was shining and I was very sad and I thought it would be a good idea to go with Knuckles to lovers beach,even if it is for couples,I wanted to got here because there was a lot of silence and I could relax and talk with Knuckles.  
"Hey Knuckles"  
"Hey!"  
"What is it?"  
"Wanna go with me at lovers beach?"  
"WHAT?!"  
"Calm,I am not your boyfriend..I am straight.I love girls not boys for god's sake also I have Sierra,are you nuts?,there is silence...all that I need"  
*After 30 minutes*  
"Thanks Knuckles for staying with me"  
"You're welcome"  
I waited the bus..until I noticed Shadow,and saw some kind of strange bus,so I screamed at Shadow:  
"SHADOW RUN AFTER THAT BUS,I'LL COME FAST"  
I was fastest in the world,strangely even Sonic couldn't beat me.  
"God,Daniel you're so fast!"  
"I know,but that bus is going way too fast!"  
"I know,I can't keep up with you,you're too fast go alone."  
"I'm afraid..why can't you?"  
"I will catch you up,I promise"  
"Ok"  
*I ran fast to the bus,and kept fast and steady as the bus was going*  
"Oh god..this..bus looks so common..think I saw it when I was younger?Oh the bus stopped..I will hop in maybe it will drive me somewhere I love so much,I want to take a walk after all,not wanting to go on a walk and then sleep" *After 10 minutes*  
"Hey is that Sierra?"  
Sierra is a pink hedgehog,almost like Amy.  
"Hey!"  
"Oh my sweet pie!What brings you here Daniel?"  
"Well I followed some kind of strange common bus."  
"Hey,whatever let's go at that water castle,it looks fun."  
"Remember that I don't really like water..I could slip and get in the water"  
*shivers*  
"Oh I love you when you're afraid,come on let's go!"  
"Fine..."  
"Watch your step,jump on these rocks and hop in the castle!"  
I managed to do it,but when I hopped in the Water Castle,I landed exactly on Sierra,well on Sierra's chest... "Oh,you nasty hedgehog you can't do that here!"  
"No,it isn't what you believe it is,I landed on your chest accidentally!"  
"Oh come on,you can't fool me,but whatever"  
*We start to kiss until it is broke by a kid who hopped in it*  
"Ok..so we should go at your house..."  
*Sierra starts to giggle*  
"Who's that guy..!?"  
"Calm Daniel..I don't know!" "He started to run toward us!RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN SIERRA!"  
"You know I can't!"  
*In Daniel's mind*  
Yeah..she just wants me to carry her in my arms until we arrive at my house  
*Back to Reality*  
"Oh ok I will carry you in my arms"  
"Thanks Daniel,as always you are a sweetie!"  
*After 5 minutes*  
"HE IS SO DAMN FAST,HE'S BEHIND ME"  
"PLEASE DANIEL,RUN I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"  
"YOU WON'T!OH LOOK THANKS GOD*whispers to Sierra's ear*we arrived at my house!"  
*In the house*  
"He is knocking at the door,what should we do?  
" *After 1 hour*  
"Oh god I can't take it anymore,he's still knocking for god's sake,who can knock so much?"  
"OH S**T"  
"WHAT DANIEL?!"  
"He...h-h-he..has no face,his face is a crimson blood pentagram,he has no eyes,mouth NOTHING" *Both shivers in fear*  
"We should call G.U.N!"  
"Ok"  
*G.U.N arrives*  
"PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR AND DON'T SAY NOTHING,EVERYTHING YOU SAY CAN BE USED AGAINST YOU!"  
"Die"  
"I SAID SHUT UP"  
"DIE"  
*G.U.N soldier's head explodes and blood splatters everywhere*  
"WHAT THE F**K"  
*Daniel pukes*  
"Daniel please protect me!"  
"Until G.U.N makes it to capture him,let's go into my room...and sleep a bit if we can..I closed everything."  
"Ok"  
*In Daniel's room*  
"Thanks Daniel,you did it very good."  
"Well...I locked everything and the door is reinforced,nothing can pass also I put a big shelf that will protect us." "DANIEL!"  
"WHAT?!"  
"LOOK AT THE WINDOW WHO THE HECK COULD DO THAT!?"  
"Oh...my...god..SHADOW" "huh?" "I TOLD HIM TO COME AT MY HOUSE AT NIGHT OH MY GOD..HE IS GOING TO DIE NONONONONO NOT POSSIBLE NOOO,JUST LOOK THE POLICE CARS ARE BURNING AND THAT GUY IS STILL THERE..AND HE IS EATING POLICEMAN'S CORPSES!?"  
"Let's sleep,better..please hug me!"  
"Everything will be alright Sierra..I hope..."  
*Next Day*  
"Hey where is all the blood,cars and everything?" "Yeah,where it is?" "Meh..let's go to the Circus and have fun a bit after all." "  
End of Chapter 1 "The man with no face"


End file.
